This proposal seeks to enhance the effectiveness of the human research subjects review process at the University of Colorado, Boulder. This will be accomplished by (1) purchasing, installing and integrating information into a state-of-the-art database designed specifically for IRB data tracking; (2) developing an Integrated Compliance Training tutorial that will provide web-delivered tutorials on the responsible conduct of research involving human subject, animal studies, conflicts of interest, and biosafety; (3) online delivery (and possibly submission) of information related to human subjects research; (4) equipment for electronic meeting support; and (5) evaluation of the effectiveness of the human subjects review process at CU-Boulder.